


A Gift of Protection

by Sarifinasnightmare



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3293567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarifinasnightmare/pseuds/Sarifinasnightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Outside of April's boarded apartment, a tropical storm roars on. Inside though a quiet moment takes place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift of Protection

**Author's Note:**

> The muse finally came upon me! I got depressed and thought a sweet story would lighten my mood. I can always count on Leo to pull me through.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Obviously I don't own TMNT!

This will go down as the most interesting storm that April O’ Neil had ever experienced.

A large, slow moving tropical storm was forecasted and the turtle clan planned accordingly. Deciding to hole up in April’s boarded apartment, things were fine until news broke about a missing bus full of evacuees last seen in a tunnel that had started to flood fast.  Leonardo and the boys went to go save them. Nine agonizing hours later they came back as wobbly as newborn fawns. The current had tilted the bus and pinned them against several vehicles, forcing them under water. Turtles are fine in water, but they don’t do so well in constant cold. They had all come back very pale, shivering, grayish and disoriented.

April moved to action, hauling out the space heater and electric blankets, tossing them over the guys while Splinter worked on some tea. Things went efficiently as the guys quietly allowed themselves to be bunched together in the living room surrounded by the nest of pillows and blankets April and Splinter made. The way Splinter tucked the blankets around them, draped towels over their heads and fed them hot coffee, chocolate and tea, April couldn’t help but think that he still saw these giant warriors as his little baby boys……which had to be the most adorable thing ever. Things seemed under control as they trembled less and the healthy green returned to their cheeks. April and Splinter would not let them sleep until the thermometer was thrust under their tongue and an acceptable temperature was produced. Regardless of how manly and fearless they usually were, tonight they were too worn to pull away from each other and drifted off in a turtle pile.

Adorable

Splinter finally relaxed enough to sleep in an armchair, lulled by the familiar sound of his sons’ even breathes and the dull pounding of the rain outside. The electricity had finally gone out and April, the last one standing, lit a few candles and turned on the lantern so she can clean up the mess made.

She took one quick peek to make sure the guys were asleep before heading to the bathroom, glad the water hadn’t been shut off yet. When she stepped back out she nearly screamed when Leonardo suddenly appeared on the other side. With a hand to her hammering chest and the other hand on the sink behind her, she glared at him.

“Give me a heart attack why don’t you??” She gasped softly.

Leonardo lifted his hands up. “Sorry.”

She looked at him critically and noticed the tinge of paleness on his face. “What are you doing up? Get back with your brothers, you’re still pale.” She hissed.

“No.” He murmured back.

“What do you mean no? You’re still tired and cold.” She grasped his forearm and frowned. Leo matched her frown.

“April, I drank a gallon of tea. A certain need arises after that.” He admits.

“Oh, you need to-”

“-Yeah.”

“Alright then.” She quickly ushered herself out so Leo could use the bathroom. Once he came out she offered him an open bag of Ritz crackers. He took the bag, but didn’t begin to immediately eat them. Instead he leaned down and kissed her gently.

April caught his wide face between her hands and held him close, a little surprised by his sudden show of affection. She drew back and smiled gently.

“Very un-ninja-like; out in the open like that.” She softly teased, touching his lips.

Leo shrugged. “I’ve missed you.” He said almost inaudibly.

“Yeah, a very busy couple of weeks in the newsroom what with this hurricane and all.” She added, “I didn't forget your birthday.”

“I know you didn’t and I understood that you were busy.” He replied magnanimously before eating a cracker. “Besides, any big fuss would blow our cover.”

April glanced over at the sleeping turtle pile and the exhausted Splinter before turning back to Leonardo. She grasped his wrist and tugged her secret lover gently into her room.

Leo stiffened at her bedroom door. “They might hear us-”

“Ssh, we’re not doing that. I want to give you your birthday present.” She murmured.

He frowned curiously. “Aren’t the presents you’ve usually given to me-”

This time she put her hand over his mouth, as much as she could cover that is. “It’s an actual gift this time. Come on, let them sleep.”

Abandoning his crackers, Leo entered her room, a place he was intimately familiar with, and obediently sat down on her bed while she quietly shut the door and rummaged through her closet.

April was glad she hadn’t wrapped the box as she presented it to him with an eager smile. It was a well-known fact that Leonardo was pleased with whatever he’s given on his birthday. His family only had so much, so he made a point not to be so picky. April however was determined to get him something he wanted that was beyond their means to acquire.

Leo pretty much knew what it was just by the shape of the box and suspected that she had gotten him a pretty decoration piece. However once he picked it up he realized that it was definitely not.

The swords he used in battle were hardy pieces people would use in mock battles or for practice. They could take a beating, but they were plain. They were also cheap which was why he had more than one pair of katana and he took great pains to keep them in good working order. He and Donnie had been experimenting in creating a forge so that he could build and modify his own weapons, but it’s been slow going.

The blade in his hands was perfectly weighted, the hamon on the carbon steel blade reflecting dully in the faint light. The handle was bound in blue corded silk and on closer inspection he could see the shi-shi dogs playing amongst flowers on the tsuba.

“I’m glad you like it.” April beamed, taking in the dumbstruck look on his face. “Sorry I couldn’t get you another one. I’ll see if I can gather enough money for your next birthday.”

Leo could only dream of a sword this well-made; the price for the blade along would be in the thousands and journalism doesn’t always guarantee a nice paycheck.

“April I can’t-”

“Leo don’t you dare get humble on me now. It took me months to hunt down a reputable seller that had genuinely good swords and not those fantasy trash pieces.”

“But the cost-”

“This gift is as much for me as it is for you.” She interrupted. “I want to know you’re going out there using the best weapon possible so you can come home safe.” She paused, fingering the tsuba. “The seller told me that these little guys are used for protection against evil.”

“They are.” Leo said softly.

“Then I hope you use it often. You protect everyone else; someone’s got to protect you.”

“When the guys see this they’re going to know about us.” Leo replied as he placed his new katana carefully back in the box.

April grinned and moved over on his lap. He had said when, not if, which meant he had accepted her gift.  “I think we spent enough time playing hide and seek with them. After all a girl doesn’t give a guy a very expensive gift with the intention of having a short term relationship.”

Leo’s large hand cups the side of her head, stroking her cheek. “You choosing to love me is all the gift I would ever need.”

Her heart flipped and she smiled impishly. “You smooth motherfucker.”

He chuckled silently before leaning down to kiss the top of her head, then her brow, then her cheek. He aimed next for her jawline but April grew impatient and angled her head so she can seize his mouth. Their kisses were warm, full of affection; heat curled lazily in their bellies, but with the family so close it could not be sated this night. April confirmed that conclusion when she yawned into their kiss. Leo didn’t mind and laid her tired form down on the bed. He fussed over the blankets and pillows, then went over to the boarded window to make sure it was secure from the roaring rain.

He was about to leave, electric lamp in hand when April mumbled. “Sleep here.”

“If they find us this way-”

“Let them know. I want my man with me.” She whispered, her arm extended out towards him.

He could deny her little, so he carefully slipped into her bed with practiced ease and turned off the lamp before she curled herself up against him. She dropped off almost instantly and Leo was left to study her, then glance over to the box where his new sword lay.

He rather liked it when she got possessive, so he decided to let his defenses down in this case and do as she said. Whatever reaction they’d get they’ll just deal with it.

Making sure she’s secured in his arms, he laid his head down and listened to the stormy weather beat against the wall, keeping vigil.

**Author's Note:**

> I did some research on what were the qualities of a good katana and the pricing would be. It was very useful not only for the story, but for me as well since I plan to invest in a real katana one day. I'm ready to drop $6,000 easily. :)


End file.
